A goblet contains $4$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $9$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $4 + 8 + 9 = 21$ marbles in the goblet. There are $8$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{8}{21}$.